


A Murder of Crows

by jgrante



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Sad Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jgrante/pseuds/jgrante
Summary: A scene inspired by chapter 2 of MissDisoriental's latest Hannigram fic, 'Bright Hair About The Bone.'





	A Murder of Crows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bright Hair About The Bone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781915) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sharing your awesome writing MissDis! I've had so many hours of enjoyment from your fics and I can't wait to see how this new one unfolds x


End file.
